With the development of computer technologies, instant messaging software has become an important means for people to communicate with each other. As there are various types of instant messaging software, different users may select different communications software. During communication, a user logging in by using an account of a particular type of instant messaging software can only communicate with other users logging in by using the same type of accounts.
Existing instant messaging methods do not support mutual communication between users that use different types of accounts. A user using a first-type account needs to register a second-type account if the user needs to communicate with a user using a second-type account. Because a large quantity of account information easily causes confusion, users using different types of accounts cannot interact with others conveniently.